Love Story
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: One-shot basado en la cancion Love Story de Taylor Swift. Universo alterno. Hao/Oc.


**Lau: ¡Hooola!... Se que no debería a ponerme a hacer otro one-shot cuando debería actualizar mis otras historias pero ¡Tanto escuchar love story me dio esta idea!... no es un song-fic peeeero si base la historia en la canción ¡Y adivinen quien va a ser el Romeo!**

**Hao: ¬¬ No sabes cuánto te odio Lau**

**Lau: ^_^ **

**Hitomi: ¡No quiero hacer una historia de romance con ese pirómano traidor!**

**Lau: Ah, olvide decírselos Julieta va a ser Hitomi y va a ser universo alterno de Shaman King **

**Hitomi/Hao: ¬¬ Maldita **

**Lau: ^_^ Nada de esto es mio! Solo Hitomi, la canción Love Story es de Taylor Swift y los personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei (A quien adoro por crear a Hao Asakura) Disfruten!**

_**Love Story**_

Era de madrugada y una pequeña niña de siete años se escapaba de su palacio, harta de que le dijeran que hacer, adonde ir, como hablar y comportarse. ¡Ella quería ser libre! ¿Cuál era la parte difícil de comprender en esa pequeña oración? Mientras iba distraída viendo hacia el piso y de vez en cuando hacia atrás fijándose en que nadie del palacio la siguiera choco con alguien, eso causo que se callera, y alzo la vista rápidamente para ver quién era.

Era un niño, tendría la misma edad que ella a lo mucho era solo un año mayor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, era algo alto para su edad, sus ojos eran negros, y su piel no era muy blanca pero tampoco llegaba a ser bronceada, tenía una larga capa blanca que no dejaba ver nada mas de su vestimenta y a lo lejos se veía que era un campesino

-Que diminuta eres- fue lo único que dijo el niño con un tono de burla

-¿¡Que te hice para que me digas eso!? ¿Qué no te han enseñado a respetar a las niñas?- le dijo ella molesta parándose y mirándolo amenazadoramente, el niño se sorprendió ya que esperaba que ella empezara a llorar como toda niña haría

-¡Je! Te molestas con facilidad ¿Verdad?- rio divertido alejándose de ahí, la niña pensaba reclamarle pero una voz la paro en el acto

-¡Señorita Hitomi!- la llamo su niñera, la verdad es que aunque le parecía una buena persona no le caía bien, la chica tenía 17 años, sus ojos y su cabello (El cual era corto hasta los hombros) eran rosados. La razón porque no le caía bien era porque se disculpaba y pedía permiso por todo, además de que siempre se apegaba en extremo a las reglas, su nombre era Tamao Tamamura

- Señorita Hitomi, no vuelva a escaparse así por favor todos en el palacio están preocupados por usted- la niña solo gruño todavía viendo al lugar donde el extraño niño castaño se había ido siendo jalada por su niñera

Eso había pasado ya hace 12 años, Hitomi era la princesa de Izumo, sus ojos eran azules como el océano y su cabello negro como la noche, aunque parecía alguien vanidosa y frívola era todo lo contrario, era una joven amable, noble, y bondadosa además de muy divertida y graciosa, pero nadie es perfecto, Hitomi era demasiado histérica cuando se enojaba, además de que también era muy orgullosa y desobediente.

Estaba preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños número 19, pensaba invitar a todo el reino (Tanto campesinos como nobles, ya que no le gustaba dejar de lado a la gente que tanto trabajaba por ella) pero hubieron algunos detalles cuando llego a cierta familia…

-¡No vas a invitar a los Asakuras!- rugió su padre (El "rey" Lyserg)

-¡Pero papá! ¿Cómo voy a invitar a TODO el reino excepto a ellos?- dijo ella molesta- ¿Qué te han hecho para que los odies?-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que ellos ven fantasmas? Quien sabe que pacto han hecho con el diablo- dijo el peli verde con algo de temor- Ellos están en contra de Dios-

-Por favor, deja de ser ridículo papá- bufo Hitomi, le molestaba que su padre discriminara a la gente por tonterías como esas, la verdad eso a ella le parecía una virtud y no algo diabólico, si por ella fuera le gustaría ver fantasmas – Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y ya soy mayor de edad, no puedes ordenarme a quien invitar a mi fiesta y a quien no, y quiero invitar a la familia Asakura- Ante eso su padre no pudo decir nada, además le había prometido que su fiesta seria tal cual como ella dijera y no pensaba romper su promesa así no le gustara que los Asakuras estuvieran en su palacio

-Bien- suspiro con resignación a lo que ella sonrió con suficiencia

-¡Gracias!- grito yendo hacia el jardín a tratar de ayudar en algo… pero estaba segura que no la iban a dejar hacer nada por ser "La princesa"

En la noche…

Aunque ya la fiesta estaba en marcha y ella ya estaba arreglada, se quedo en el balcón de su habitación sintiendo la brisa de verano no quería bajar todavía ya que sabía que tendría que saludar a mucha gente hipócrita, ninguno de esos hipócritas eran sus invitados, eran los invitados de su padre. La mayoría de gente a la que ella había invitado eran campesinos, ya que le parecían mejores personas aunque sabía que no todos los ricos eran frívolos, egoístas y demás, por alguna extraña razón prefería a los campesinos.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse para bajar tal vez eso ayudaría a no enfadarse ni una sola vez en la noche, ya que sabía que mucha gente iba a hablar mal de ella por "Juntar a la chusma con la gente importante" y eso la sacaba de quicio. Trato de recordar sus momentos felices, aunque eran pocos porque siempre había estado encerrada sin poder hablar con alguien que no fuera Tamao y algunas veces sus amigas Pilika y Anna (Las cuales solo podía ver cuando se escapaba del palacio), pero recordó cuando se encontró con ese extraño niño castaño… eso no le ayudo, ¿Por qué había sido tan grosero con ella? No le había hecho nada y aun así la trato como basura, tal vez hoy podría encontrárselo y reclamarle su falta de respeto, eso la animo a bajar así que se aliso el vestido por última vez y bajo.

En la fiesta…

La fiesta era en el jardín trasero (El cual era como de diez mil hectáreas… o más) así que había luces de todos los colores alrededor iluminando toda la fiesta, vio a su amiga Pilika hablando con un chico con un peinado extraño hacia arriba y los vio besarse así que decidió no saludarla y seguir con su camino para no arruinarle su momento romántico

Vio a Anna sentada en una silla, la rubia a diferencia de Pilika no era campesina, también era parte de la nobleza pero al igual que ella detestaba a la gente hipócrita y se sentía más cómoda con los campesinos que con los de su clase, tal vez ese era el porqué de que se habían convertido en las mejores amigas. Se dirigió a donde estaba ella y la saludo alegremente

-¡Creí que no ibas a venir! ¡Qué bueno que viniste estoy tan aburrida!- exclamo Hitomi ya sentada también en la silla que estaba a su lado

-La silla está ocupada, no puedes estar conmigo ahora- le dijo la rubia seriamente pero algo culpable aunque no lo demostrara

-¿Eh?- se extraño la princesa pero su amiga no pudo explicarle nada ya que un chico castaño la interrumpió

-¡Aquí tienes Anita!... Ah, buenas noches princesa ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo Yoh haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa amable

-¡Tu!- grito Hitomi señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente- ¡Tú fuiste ese tonto que me insulto hace 12 años en la calle!-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único a lo que atino a decir el castaño bastante confundido pero cayó en cuenta de algo- Ahhh, me estas confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo ¿El niño que te insulto tenia el cabello largo y una capa larga?- la ojiazul hizo memoria ya que no se acordaba mucho del incidente, solo de la cara del chico y lo que le dijo

-Creo que si no recuerdo muy bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Como sea, Hitomi lárgate, Yoh tráeme bocadillos-ordeno Anna lo que causo que a ambos se le saliera una gota en la cabeza

-¡Enseguida Anita!... Un placer hablar contigo princesa- dijo Yoh haciendo una reverencia y encaminándose a la mesa de bocadillos

-Estoy segura que fue su hermano, es un idiota que no respeta a nadie- dijo Anna despreocupadamente _"Mira quien vino a hablar de no respetar a nadie" _ pensó Hitomi todavía con la gota en su cabeza- Hablando del rey de Roma mira quien se asoma- dijo Anna señalando hacia alguna parte de la multitud con aburrimiento, Hitomi volteo en ese instante y lo vio no había cambiado casi nada desde la vez que choco con el, hasta traía la misma ropa de esa vez

-Hola cuñada, hola princesa- dijo el chico sonriendo de forma burlona

-¿¡Se puede saber que te hice para que te burles de mi cada vez que me vez!?- pregunto Hitomi levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de el molesta

-No lo sé, me divierte molestar a humanos diminutos como tu- sonrió Hao

-¡No soy ninguna humana diminuta! ¡Tú eres un idiota, engreído que insulta a le gente sin razón alguna!- lo acuso Hitomi picándolo con el dedo en el pecho a cada palabra que decía

-¿Eso cree su majestad?- dijo Hao acercándose a ella seductoramente pero la peli negra no se dio cuenta

-Si eso creo- se tuvo que empinar bastante para que sus ojos llegaran al menos a su nariz, ya que para su desgracia él le llevaba al menos una cabeza de diferencia- A todas estas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hao, Hao Asakura, espero que nunca se te olvide-le susurro en el oído y solo hasta ese momento fue cuando Hitomi se dio cuenta de lo pegados que estaban, se alejo roja como un tomate y dando traspiés hasta que se cayó pero no pudo tocar el suelo ya que el chico de cabellera larga la sostuvo a tiempo- Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar- esta vez lo dijo en un tono tan dulce y amable que la confundió

-¿Eres bipolar o algo?- le pregunto ella casi sin aliento, sus ojos eran tan… hermosos que apenas y podía coordinar las palabras

-Jeje no, solo que te vez linda sonrojada y no pude evitar preocuparme- _"¿Qué diablos? Hace 5 segundos me estaba diciendo humana diminuta y ahora me halaga ¿Qué diablos le pasa?... Aunque es tan… ¡Hitomi concéntrate!" _

-Pues… gracias por el halago y por salvarme pero ya tengo que ir a-a… otro lugar que no es aquí, adiós- tartamudeaba ella cada vez mas roja dando traspiés a medida que avanzaba pero el la intercepto

-Se supone que la princesa debe bailar con todos los invitados solteros y yo mi bella princesa no estoy comprometido con nadie así que ¿Me permites esta canción?- le ofreció el guapo, hermoso, Dios griego en su forma humana… (Hao: ¬¬ Te fuiste del tema) (Lau: Es que no lo pude evitar X3) y ella asintió embelesada. Se pusieron en el centro de toda la pista de baile y todos se quedaron mirándolos, algunos con envidia, otros con recelo y la minoría (Pilika, Yoh y la demás familia de Hao) con alegría, Anna aunque estaba feliz por Hitomi se veía indiferente.

Como 6 canciones después de que empezaron a bailar, empezó una suave melodía y todas las parejas de enamorados empezaron a bailar (Entre esos estaban Len y Pilika, y para sorpresa de Hitomi, Yoh y Anna) y los que bailaban solo por bailar con alguien salieron de la pista. La oji azul estaba a punto de irse a sentar pero Hao le agarro la muñeca con fuerza aunque no la suficiente como para lastimarla

-Quiero bailar contigo esta canción- le susurro otra vez al oído, cosa que le causo un escalofrió a ella

-¿No crees que es una canción bueno… muy lenta?- le dijo insegura

-Exacto, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que me enamore de ti- le dijo el castaño divertido cogiendo su barbilla con suavidad dispuesto a besarla, ella ya estaba pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el pero…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA HAO ASAKURA! ¡Guardias!- grito Lyserg mirándolo con desprecio, 2 guardias vinieron y cogieron a Hao de los hombros separándolo de Hitomi bruscamente

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN!? ¡QUITENLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA AHORA!- grito Hitomi pero no la escuchaban

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Hitomi!- gritaba el castaño tratando de zafarse, les daba patadas y trataba de dar volteretas pero lo tenían agarrado con demasiada fuerza así que no podía hacer nada. Hitomi por su parte estaba tratando de alcanzarlo pero otro guardia no la dejaba ir tras el

-¡Diles que lo suelten!- le grito a su padre furiosa

-No, no dejare que estés con alguien como él, se quedara prisionero esta noche y mañana ira a la horca- dijo firmemente el rey

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No lo puedes mandar a matar! ¡Yo lo amo!- grito Hitomi sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas

-¡No llevas ni un día de haberlo conocido! ¡Además él y su familia son todos un grupo de gente que ve y habla con espíritus, todos deben ser ejecutados!- le informo Lyserg

-¡Ni siquiera los conoces! Te… ¡TE ODIO!- grito Hitomi (Lau: ¡Estoy contigo Hitomi!) y fue corriendo a su habitación

½ Noche…

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, que para su desgracia pronto se haría realidad, Hao iba directo a la horca y la miraba con profundo odio como si tratara de decirle que su muerte iba a ser su culpa ella gritaba y gritaba que lo perdonara pero él seguía viéndola con esa mirada que cada vez le dolía mas, justo cuando iban a quitar el suelo de donde estaba parado el castaño se despertó de golpe bañada en sudor

-¡NO!- grito sentándose, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y todavía no era de día, sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana y fue a ver que era, cuando se asomo al balcón bajo la vista hacia el jardín y lo vio mirándola a ella con una mirada de ternura y algo de ¿Culpabilidad?... algo andaba mal

-Adiós- ¿¡EH!?¿¡COMO QUE ADIÓS!? Eso no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado y la dejara sola, eso si que no, así que siguiendo sus impulsos se tiro desde el balcón al jardín y el (Con el corazón en un puño) la agarro justo a tiempo antes de que se matara contra el piso (Si servía de algo eran 10 metros desde su habitación al jardín)- ¿¡Estás loca!?-

-Tú me enamoraste, atente a las consecuencias- dijo Hitomi acusadoramente pero algo divertida bajándose de sus brazos

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto una voz profunda y ronca

-¡Diablos hicimos demasiado ruido!- mascullo Hitomi pero Hao ya la estaba jalando hacia el bosque antes de que los encontraran. 20 minutos después estaban jadeando y sudando por todo lo que habían corrido así que se recostaron en un árbol abrazados, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente…

Su cama estaba más calentita y cómoda que nunca pero los rayos del sol le estaban dando en toda la cara así que se le hacía imposible dormir, abrió los ojos irritada esperando ver el techo de piedra en su habitación pero solo se encontró con la mirada de Hao sobre ella

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- ahí fue cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-¡Hao! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! ¡Perdóname si no fuera por mi tu… - se empezó a disculpar Hitomi yendo de un lado para otro y hablando tan rápido que solo se le entendían algunas partes

-Estaría solo, aburrido, y con mi abuela eligiendo a mi prometida, cosa que no quiero porque quiero estar contigo, así que deja de disculparte por hacerme el Shaman más feliz de la tierra por tener a la mejor diminuta humana con el- le dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con Shaman?- preguntó Hitomi confundida y Hao se fue para atrás

-No eres de las chicas que prefieren seguir con los momentos como estos ¿Verdad?- le dijo resignado

-Es que quiero saber que es Shaman jejeje- rió ella nerviosamente

-Es alguien que conecta este mundo con el mas allá, ósea que vemos a espíritus y los ayudamos la mayoría de Shamanes tienen espíritus acompañantes pero yo me conformo con ayudar cada vez que puedo a los espíritus- dijo Hao encogiéndose de hombros- y ahora vas a salir corriendo ¿Verdad?-

-No, tu eres MI Shaman y yo soy una humana diminuta…- dijo medio en broma abrazándolo y el le correspondió con gusto

-¡Hitomi!- se oyó el grito de Lyserg entre los arboles

-Ay no- mascullo Hitomi

-Será mejor que vaya, de todas formas tengo que morir en cualquier momento- se resigno Hao

-¿¡Qué diablos dices!? ¡Eres todo para mi! ¡Si se te ocurre entregarte te reviviré solo para ahorcarte yo con mis propias manos! ¿¡Entendiste Hao Asakura!?- lo amenazo Hitomi y el solo sonrió divertido

-Pero que tierna novia me conseguí- rió con sarcasmo pero vio que ella no reía sino que solo miraba al piso con algo de tristeza- ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Huye- susurro Hitomi mirándolo decidida pero también con las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

-¿¡QUE!?- grito el de la sorpresa

- ¡Vete!- le grito Hitomi empujándolo mas adentro del bosque

-Pero…- empezó a refutar el pero el grito de Lyserg (Quien ya se escuchaba más cerca tanto su voz como sus pasos) lo callo- Te juro que volveré por ti-

-Te estaré esperando- le susurro ella viéndolo irse, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo parada viendo el lugar por donde se había ido Hao bien pudieron ser horas o minutos hasta que vino su padre y la zarandeó con fuerza

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HITOMI!?- grito colérico y le dio una bofetada que la tumbo al piso, ella solo se quedo ahí mirándolo fríamente- ese tal Hao es peligroso ¡No puedes estar con él!-

-Así sea peligroso lo que siento por él es amor y eso no lo vas a cambiar, y tampoco vas a cambiar que lo que sienta por ti sea ASCO- grito la última palabra con toda la tristeza y rabia que sentía por dentro, después de haberlo gritado se fue corriendo al palacio a todo lo que le daban las piernas y lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta su cuarto y encerrarse ahí pero lo que vio la sorprendió –Ha-hao- El solo le mostro una triste y culpable sonrisa

-Hola- saludo el

-Se supone que ibas a huir y después…- empezó a decir ella confundida haciendo ademanes con las manos sin sentido

-Hitomi, eres LA princesa, Izumo depende de ti, no puedes huir solo porque te enamoraste, además soy un Shaman y tu una simple humana- lo ultimo lo dijo casi con desprecio, antes de conocer a Hitomi para él la vida de los humanos no valía, simplemente eran seres que contaminaban el mundo pero después… su mundo se puso de cabeza y no quería que ella tuviera que renunciar a toda una vida que tenía por delante solo por el

-Ya lo sé, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya sé que esto es difícil no me lo tienes que decir! Pero aunque es difícil es… real, ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no, Hao!- le grito jalándolo de su capa amenazadoramente cosa que se veía muy cómica ya que ella era más baja que el

-Ya lo sé pero… -empezó a decir Hao por primera vez en su vida inseguro

-¡Deja de tener miedo maldita sea!- grito Hitomi irritada- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le sonrió

-Por casualidad ¿Conoces a mi hermano? –

-Ehh solo lo vi una vez ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hitomi

-Olvídalo- dijo el tras una sacudida de su cabeza- Esta bien, me iré y volveré por ti después cuando todo esté más calmado-

-¿Lo juras? ¿Juras que no te va a dar uno de tus ataques de "No, es muy peligroso para ti" y vendrás por mi?- lo cuestiono ella mirándolo intensamente aunque tardo algo en responder al final sonrió y dijo:

-Lo juro- al terminar de decirlo salto por la ventana y cayo ágilmente de pie para luego salir corriendo otra vez hacia el bosque

3 Meses después…

Estaba toda la familia reunida en el largo comedor y desde hace tres meses Hitomi había estado callada y apenas y comía, todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba miraba hacia el bosque pero al final siempre terminaba decepcionada sin mencionar que cada vez que anunciaban a un nuevo invitado se ponía histérica pero nunca había sido Hao así que poco a poco perdía la confianza en la promesa que le hizo

-Hitomi ¿Y ese campesino con el que estabas el día de tu fiesta?- dijo en tono burlón su prima Jeanne cuando acabaron de comer ante el comentario la princesa se paro bruscamente de la mesa con la cara sombría y se dispuso a irse pero…

-Creí que dijiste que te amaba y que vendría por ti, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- siguió provocando, solo Dios sabia cuanto odiaba a la "Doncella Jeanne" como ella misma se hacía llamar

-Cállate y déjame en paz Jeanne- siseo sin voltear a verla dispuesta a irse a su habitación

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que es verdad que _Hao Asakura_ nunca te amo de verdad y que eres una completa tonta por creer que iba a venir por ti e iban a escapar juntos?- dijo resaltando cada vez más las palabras, Hitomi sentía eso como una máquina de tortura que le aplastaba lentamente su corazón y lo hacía pedazos.

-¿¡Y QUE!? ES MI VIDA DEJA DE METERTE EN ELLA COMO SI YO TE PERTENECIERA O ALGO PARECIDO- grito Hitomi, odiaba a todo el mundo en especial a Hao Asakura, nunca debió confiar en él ni en su palabra.

Salió corriendo del castillo por la puerta principal, pero en cuanto salió choco contra alguien pero no cayo gracias a el abrazo que el desconocido le dio, cuando vio hacia arriba no era ningún desconocido, era el idiota que había estado esperando hacia tres meses pero que solo hasta ese día cuando ya estaba a punto de estallar era que llegaba- H-hao ¿¡Porque no habías venido!? ¡Me sentía tan sola, te seguía esperando y nunca venias! ¿¡Porque te demoraste tanto!?-

- Porque quiero que te cases conmigo y también que sigas siendo la futura reina de Izumo pero no podía hacerlo hasta que el rey Lyserg me aceptara- dijo Hao sonriendo ella solo tenia los ojos hechos platos- ¿No entiendes tonta? ¡Que quiero que te cases conmigo y que ya nunca estés sola! ¿¡Que parte de TE AMO no entendiste!?-

-Pe-pero papá…- pobrecita todavía no creía lo que escuchaba

-Hable con él, estuve insistiéndole por tres meses y al final ¿Sabes que dijo?- dijo Hao divertido

-¿Qué?- y todavía no salía de su shock

-Que más te vale elegir un bonito vestido para la boda- le susurro al oído a ver si así salía de su shock

-…-

-…-

-¡ME VOY A CASAAAAAAR!- grito por fin histérica tirándose a abrazarlo haciendo que tuvieran que dar varias vueltas para no caerse. Cuando ya dejaron de ser un trompo humano Hao la beso dulcemente y ella le correspondió

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you- Taylor Swift**_

**Lau: Awwww… todavía no puedo creer que hice una historia solo de romance sin risa peeeeero bueno, tanto escuchar Taylor Swift me está afectando… por cierto ¿Por qué Hao no ha dicho nada todavía?**

**Hao: -En un rincón rojo a más no poder mirando de reojo a Hitomi de vez en cuando- …**

**Hitomi: -Mismo estado que Hao pero en otra esquina- …**

**Lau: ^_^ Adoro a estos dos nunca sabes que harán ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**


End file.
